deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jet and Wave vs Roman and Neopolitan
Description Thieves! Dirty thieves! Overconfident thieves Jet the Hawk and Roman Torchwick take on each other alongside their girl second in commands, Wave the Swallow and the silent assassin Neopolitan. Which double will steal victory from the others. Introduction Aqua: The 'art' of thievery is one that has existed since the earliest reaches of time. But with moving times come moving traditions, and these two duos certainly are an example of that. Octoling: Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow, the two leads of the Babylon Rogues from Sonic the Hedgehog. Aqua: And Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan, two goons working under Cinder Fall's faction in RWBY. Octoling: She's Aqua and I'm Octoling, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Jet the Hawk Aqua: A long time ago on the planet Mobius, there existed a feared group of thieves who were known for their tenacious members and their undefeatable sneaky moves. Octoling: Throughout generations, this group was only known as the Battle Bird Armada, and... wait, are we using composite Jet here? Aqua: Yeah, Jet and Wave don't really have a lot going for them in the games, so we've composited them for a little boost in power. Why? Octoling: Just... I didn't remember Tails' Adventure having such an in depth backstory on its antagonists. Um, sorry, like I was saying, the Battle Bird Armada's many different variants sought many different treasures, and the most recent team had set their eyes on one certain legend thought to have been lost forever. Aqua: Known only as Babylon Garden, it was said that a very unique treasure had existed there for many centuries, possibly since Mobius was known as Earth a thousand years prior. Seeking it for his team, the newer leader, Grand Battle Kukku the 15th, had hired a young 14 year old hawk known for his fearsome skills on a hoverboard called the Extreme Gear. Seeing his immense skill, a new member of the Grand Kukku Army was initiated. Octoling: Just call him Jet the Hawk. Aqua: After a falling out with the team due to not wanting to follow team orders and rule the world with them, Jet was imprisoned alongside a girl mechanic and a troublesome airhead, Wave and Storm. Though their teamwork was only through their joint desire to escape, the trio decided that they were a set, and became known as the Babylon Rogues. Octoling: That sounds suspiciously like the Top Gear trio when Clarkson was fired. Huh? Oh, yeah, Jet trained the duo in using Extreme Gear, and with time the trio eventually gained enough leverage to take revenge on the Armada, taking any treasures from them as their own and denying them their 'destiny'. Aqua: And thanks to his infamous ways, Jet quickly got the attention of Dr. Eggman, who saw a way to use the group as a way to take control over Mobius once again. Within no time, Jet became a feared enemy of the Freedom Fighters and their number one, Sonic the Hedgehog. Octoling: And he's certainly capable of matching Sonic. So, what can this bird do? For starters, seeing as he's a Sonic character, Jet can already perform famed moves like the homing attack and spin jump. But, unlike others like Knuckles and Amy, Jet has his own set of unique skills that stem from his skills with an Extreme Gear board. Aqua: With the Extreme Gear, Jet can perform a quick spin that can make literal tornados move towards an opponent. And, as a replacement for something like Espio's shurikens and Shadow's Chaos Spear. Jet can launch off some Bashōsens, which are as effective as his tornado move. Octoling: But Jet doesn't just use his own Extreme Gear skills to attack, because, thanks to the Ark of the Cosmos, Jet can just casually warp gravity to his whim and even create mini black holes. Aqua: Not quite. While the Gravity Dive does act similarly to a black hole, it doesn't exactly suck up objects into an unknown infinite void. No, instead this move draws items to Jet as he flies through the air, and can propel him even faster than his Extreme Gear can. Octoling: And on the topic of propelling, Jet's Extreme Gear lets him reach the FTL speeds of Sonic. Now, as we're using composite characters now, we're looking at Archie Sonic today. Yay. Aqua: Before you go on about 'using Archie so Sonic characters win', we're just doing this as a way to give Jet and Wave a better chance of leaving an impression. Besides, Jet isn't Archie Sonic. He may be stronger in comics rather than games, but he's not too overpowered, can still lose and is still the same character, so we'll still take the feats into account. Octoling: And isn't Death Battle pitting characters at their best anyway? What's the problem? Yeah, Jet on his Extreme Gear is capable of matching base Sonic in pure speed. Now, how fast is Sonic. Well, he has shown to be able to reach the speed of light through one of Omega's calculations during the whole space theme park ordeal, and throughout many media he has shown to be capable of doing better. For example, beating his shadow in literal shadow boxing. Aqua: Or how about the time when Sonic, when he was younger, managed to traverse the Cosmic Interstate to reach 1000 alternate universes in only a few minutes. Bear in mind, all the exits were each 148,000 light years apart. That's 148,000,000 light years in, lets say half an hour. Octoling: And that's only speed. Problem is though, Jet is pretty much all speed, and isn't really that strong. Still, he's decent. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Jet was capable of matching the special SCR-HD robot known as the Master Core, a being that created a possibly planet destroying black hole. Aqua: It can also tank attacks some from Sonic with no problem, meaning that at the least, Jet is capable of equalling Sonic in strength. Sonic had managed to take on the possible planet destroying Ultimate Emerl with no effort at all, and Emerl had already copied almost the whole cast's abilities by that point. Octoling: Jet is amazing for a minor character, but he's not really perfect. A fast enough opponent, if we can find one that is, can effortlessly leave him in the dust. And other than a few moves, Jet is lacking in the skills department. Aqua: Don't underestimate Jet though. He is really good at what he does, and hell, at one point he even out ran Sonic on a board. Once, though. Still, had it not been for Sonic's interference, Jet could be worthy of the title fastest thing alive. Could. "Hmph! He may be the fastest creature on the ground, but in the air, with me and my Extreme Gear, he's just a joke!" Wave the Swallow Roman Torchwick Neopolitan Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rooster Teeth vs SEGA' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio